L'homme qui ne sera jamais vraiment heureux
by Victory87
Summary: Aujourd'hui je me mariais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alors pourquoi je sentais que ça ne serait que pour le pire? specialement pour Violetenvy et specialement pour la saint valentin


**Voila mon nouveaux one shot, (with a special dedicace for violetenvie :) I know I promised that since a longtime ago, but I was very very busy. I hope you'll like and you'll understand all without too difficult ^^). Pour mes lectrices et lecteurs français, j'espère aussi que sa va vous plaire ^^. **

Je la voyais, je ne voyais qu'elle. Elle était magnifique comme toujours, dans sa robe blanche. Je croyais bien que c'était la première et dernière fois que je la voyais dans cette couleur. Je la tenais contre moi, et nous dansions. Je la sentais contre moi, son corps grand et mince. Elle était plus petite que moi, son front m'arrivait à la mâchoire. Son parfum m'enivrait, je la serrai un peu plus fort. La musique s'arrêta, je l'entraînai dans un salon reculé, loin des invités. Je la pris sur mes genoux et la serrai fort contre ma poitrine. Elle me repoussa, j'essayai de la retenir.

«Il n'y a plus personne pour nous voir, tu peux me lâcher.»

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais pensé qu'aujourd'hui serait différent. J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir la garder plus longtemps.

«Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Et comment veux-tu que je te regarde alors?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes.

- Ca va être dur, tu sais bien qu'on va être ensemble à vie, les liens sacrés du mariage...

- Arrête de te foutre de moi.

- C'est vrai, je me fous de toi.»

L'aurais-je énervée? Elle se retourna vers moi, se pencha et me défia du regard. Ca me fit rire, elle était furieuse, je la tirai brusquement vers moi. Elle tomba sur moi, je l'emprisonnai dans mon étreinte. Ses jambes pendaient par-dessus l'accoudoir, alors que j'avais un bras le long de sa cuisse jusqu'au bas de son dos et l'autre contre son dos. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais sa longue robe blanche qui l'étouffait presque ne lui permettait pas beaucoup de mouvement, je resserrai ma prise et la rapprochai de moi.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais!

- A ton avis?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

Elle essayait désespérément de bouger; je fis glisser l'un de mes bras le long de son visage.

«Je veux t'embrasser.»

Elle cessa toute résistance; je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrassai. J'avais calmé la bête, cette pensée me fit sourire et bien sûr elle le sentit.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?

- Mais rien!

- Dis-moi?

- Ma chère... Il est si facile de t'énerver, mais tout aussi facile et agréable de te calmer.

- Enfoiré!»

Elle essaya de me frapper, j'attrapai sa main et l'embrassai. Elle m'en voulait, mais je m'en foutais royalement.

«Tu ne changeras donc jamais.

- Mais tu m'énerves!

- Depuis notre première année de Poudlard je te connais, et tu es toujours pareille... où presque.

- Où presque?

- Tu es mieux faite maintenant!

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te coller ma main dans la figure!

- Mais j'attends! Ca fait des années que tu me le dis! Et on va dire que je me suis bien débrouillé.

- Comment ça?

- Je suis sorti avec toi en 3ème année, certes il y a eu des ruptures mais tu es toujours revenue, il y a eu ce fameux soir en 5ème année où je t'ai enfin eue... Et les nombreuses nuits où j'ai fait le mur pour venir te voir....

- Tu sais je m'en souviens aussi!»

Je la voyais sourire, elle était si belle quand elle souriait. Les invités étaient partis et je la portai jusqu'à la chambre, je lui enlevai sa magnifique robe de mariée. Je l'aimais ma Bellatrix. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et m'étendis sur elle le souffle court; elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

Je me réveillai le sourire aux lèvres, il n'y avait personne à côté de moi, j'étais en boxer. Je regardai ma main, je n'avais pas mon alliance. Je venais de rêver de mon mariage, du moins la version où tout le monde étaut heureux. La version impossible, cette pensée m'attristait, elle ne m'aimerait jamais comme je l'aimais, elle n'avait accepté que l'on se marie que parce qu'elle n'était pas trop mal avec moi. Je le savais depuis le début... Je me préparai. Aujourd'hui je me mariais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alors pourquoi je sentais que ça ne serait que pour le pire?

**Review&review&review :D**


End file.
